I Bugs You
by honeyssa
Summary: Jongwoon menyukai serangga, tapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Kyuhyun itu takut serangga! Tapi Kyuhyun menyukai Jongwoon, jadi ia harus menyukai serangga juga? Another KyuSung story :)
Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung (KyuSung)

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Kyuhyun adalah lelaki dengan kehidupan yang normal. Ia pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di kafe kecil di dekat apartmennya. Ia menyukai kehidupannya. Ya, tidak terlalu sih, tetapi ia menyukai kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari.

" _Thanks_ buat hari ini bos!" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kafe tempat ia bekerja. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan jam kerja dia sebagai pelayan hari ini. Ia melihat jam tangannya, masih jam lima sore. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di dekat situ untuk menikmati matahari terbenam. Sesampainya disana, ia duduk di bangku taman di dekat pohon. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin sore. Ia bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya, tetapi tiba-tiba seekor _lady bug_ mendarat di tangannya. Kyuhyun memekik dan mengibaskan tangannya seperti orang gila. Ketika sang serangga sudah hilang, ia bernafas lega.

Betul sekali, Kyuhyun benci serangga. Ia takut serangga lebih tepatnya. Bagi Kyuhyun, serangga itu tidak berguna. Kenapa tuhan harus menciptakan mahluk tidak berguna seperti serangga? Mereka itu kecil, jelek dan menyeramkan. Ya, menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun sangat benci serangga, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Jongwoon.

Pada suatu hari, Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal dari sekolah karena salah satu gurunya tidak hadir. Ia hendak masuk kedalam lift ketika seseorang memegang kaki kirinya, membuat ia kaget setengah mati.

" _No_! Jangan menginjaknya!"

Kyuhyun yang sadar dari kekagetannya langsung melihat kebawah. Ia melihat lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap menahan kaki kirinya dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Pria itu memegang dadanya, seakan lega telah menyelamatkan sesuatu sebelum terinjak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja." Pria berambut merah itu berbicara sambil mengangkat sesuatu dari lantai oleh tangannya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir orang itu berbicara kepadanya, tetapi setelah diperhatikan ia berbicara kepada… apa itu? Itu… kumbang? Kyuhyun langsung mundur selangkah dengan wajah ketakutan. Pria dengan rambut merah tersebut akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa pria berambut merah di depan dirinya ini adalah pria paling indah yang pernah ia lihat di dunia ini (atau di dunianya mungkin). Mata sipit dengan _eyeliner_ , hidung yang mungil dan bibir penuh yang terlihat minta di cium, dan jangan lupa pipi _chubby_ yang berwarna merah. Kyuhyun bertemu malaikat hari ini.

"Halo, maaf membuat kau kaget.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berucap apapun karena ia masih terpesona dengan wajah pria di depannya ini. Pria tersebut bingung karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan reaksi. Dengan wajah _innocent_ nya ia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Ya baik-baik saja, semua baik-baik saja."Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan tidak bertingkah seperti orang ling-lung. Pria di depannya ini memang membuat akal sehatnya menguap.

"Oh begitu. Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Apakah kau tinggal disini? Jika ya, kita adalah tetangga. Aku baru pindah kesini hari ini." Jongwoon tersenyum dan itu membuat perut Kyuhyun bergejolak seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan didalamnya.

"Iya aku tinggal disini." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Jongwoon. Ia bersorak dalam hati karena bisa berkenalan dengan si malaikat yang ternyata adalah tetangganya.

' _Tangannya kecil sekali, pas dengan tanganku. Menggemaskan.'_

"Maaf tadi aku mengejutkanmu sebelumnya, habis kau tadi hampir menginjak _Mr. Beetle_." Jongwoon dengan santai menunjukan seekor kumbang pohon yang ia pegang sedari tadi kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya tetapi saat ia melihat kumbang didepan wajahnya, secara reflex ia memukul jauh serangga tersebut dari tangan Jongwoon. Kumbang malang tersebut terpental ke samping dan hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Jongwoon melebarkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan merasa puas dengan aksinya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongwoon. Wajah pria berambut merah itu _priceless._ Matanya menatap lebar tangan bekas _Mr. Beetle_ berada sebelumnya dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang baru saja menyaksikan film _horror_. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja membuat Jongwoon trauma.

"J-jongwoon- _ssi_ … Kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya kepada Jongwoon. Hal ini cukup lucu karena beberapa menit yang lalu Jongwoon yang bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Jongwoon masih diam membisu dan tidak berkedip, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon- _ssi_?"

"Kau… kau baru saja membunuh _Mr. Beetle_?" Jongwoon akhirnya bicara dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Malaikatnya ini sungguh aneh, ia memanggil kumbang tadi dengan sebutan Mister. Kyuhyun pikir, malaikat tidak bermain dengan serangga di surga. Apakah di surga ada serangga? Mungkin ketika Kyuhyun mati nanti, ia bisa meminta area bebas serangga kepada tuhan di surga. Pikirannya terhenti karena suara tangisan. Loh, siapa yang menangis? Kyuhyun melihat ke depan dan terkejut ketika melihat Jongwoon menangis.

"Huaaaa kau membunuh Mr. Beetle!" Jongwoon menangis keras, membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan. Apa yang terjadi? Tadi Jongwoon masih kelihatan senang, kenapa sekarang menangis seperti anak kecil begini?

"Aduh Jongwoon- _ssi_ , maafkan aku. Tolong jangan menangis. _Mr. Beetle_ tidak mati kok! Ia… Ia mungkin terbang pergi untuk bertemu temannya! Ya! Bertemu temannya hehe." Kyuhyun ingin memukul kepalanya. Alasan apa itu? Kekanakan sekali! Ia memang tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Anak kecil zaman sekarang aja tidak bakal percaya dengan alasan itu, bagaimana Jongwoon yang orang dewasa! Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Tetapi ajaibnya Jongwoon berhenti menangis. "Benarkah? Tapi _Mr. Beetle_ kan kumbang pohon. Memangnya dia bisa terbang?" Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan imut dan Kyuhyun harus menahan napasnya karena pria berambut merah itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Setelah berjuang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium Jongwoon (karena itu cukup menyeramkan semenjak mereka baru bertemu), Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa kumbang pohon itu bisa terbang. Masa bodoh benar atau tidaknya, asal Jongwoon berhenti menangis ia rela mengarang cerita tentang kumbang.

"Jadi jangan khawatir ya, Jongwoon- _ssi_?"

Jongwoon mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Jongwoon. Ya ampun, bisa gila lama-lama dirinya!

Jongwoon membungkukan badannya dan meminta maaf karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia menjelaskan ke Kyuhyun bahwa ia memang bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil dan melupakan umurnya ketika bertemu dengan serangga. Ia memang menyukai serangga semenjak kecil dan menganggap bahwa binatang kecil itu adalah teman.

Kyuhyun mempelajari bahwa malaikatnya ini menyukai serangga sedangkan ia sendiri sangat membenci serangga.

Mungkin aku harus belajar menyukai serangga?

Kyuhyun merinding ketika membayangkannya. Coba saja ia disuruh memegang serangga jelek, kecil dan menyeramkan itu. Seperti ikutan _Fear Factor_ saja! Tapi ia ingin mengenal Jongwoon lebih jauh. Apakah dia harus mencoba?

 **TBC**

Another translated fics from me, request from Miss R. Masih belajar menulis fic dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar jadi yah maafkan kalo aneh. Masih merasa bersalah karena melupakan KyuSung day ;;


End file.
